I Feel
by Readingpassion-writinglove
Summary: This is a story about Kiel and how feels for a certain man. It was made on a request for someone.


_**Author's Note: This was made on the request of Crazy-Pairing-Girl. I must say, it was interesting to write. I hope I was able to meet some expectations, and I hope that the readers enjoy it. Thank you for choosing this story out of many to read. I'm sorry If this sounds as if I am making fun of Leon or any other characters. I assure you, I do not mean to intentionally. I love them all dearly! Oh! Also, Before you misunderstand, this is NOT a Forte and Leon Fanfiction…. I'm sorry, I can't support them. That is the ONLY PAIRING I WILL NOT SUPPORT.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Rune Factory 4. Only the abundance of thoughts and imagination I input in my stories.

* * *

Selphia….. A wonderful town…A peaceful town. It was secluded, and the only means of arriving were by airship. But oh, was the town worth the trip! Surrounded by forestry, and quaint, cute almost. The townspeople, if quirky, were kind and compassionate, ruled by the fair dragon Ventuswill. This was proven when Frey, the princess of Selphia, fell from the sky, and landed, unconscious and unable to recollect her past, on their ruler. But to protect this all from Ethelbert and the Sechs Empire, she would have to fight the most she ever could. But that's a different story…This is after Frey saves the Guardians, Amber, Dylas, Dolce, and yes, Leon. This focuses on a story between Leon and….well, why don't you read and find out for yourself?

**'Splash!' **"I'VE HAD ENOUGH! LEOOOONNNNNNN!"A female knight had just stepped out of her house, and already had become soaked. Her helmet, polished recently, looked dank with bits of mud stuck on the rims and crevices of the face mask. Her cloak, usually blowing gently in the wind, was dripping, water marks splaying this way and that, and her uniform…. It was soaked so hard it looked as if it had turned two shades darker than the usual royal blue. As she tore down the bucket, still dripping slightly, and smashed it against the ground before banging it with her sword, Forte looked up, murder in her eyes. She had become fed up. It wasn't unusual for her to be at the butt of the ancient half-fox half-man Leon. Once he had seen her reaction to his joke of how she was too revealing in her swimwear, she knew her life had become a part of some sick amusement for him. She could tolerate the pranks and the jokes and the "KICK ME"signs he put on her back accidentally on Frey took pity, but she could NOT understand the interest she had in her brother. He was a sweet child, and he was innocent of any wrong-doings, unless you count being too honest a crime. It had been bad enough when Doug had started to become close to Kiel and taught him ways to "befriend" girls. but after seeing that Kiel had not even understood the word "puberty", Leon had become acceptionally close to the boy, and taught him some of his mischievous ways. What was an older sister to do?

Forte ran across the castle square, ignoring the looks the townspeople gave and the snickers she heard when her metallic boots squelched with each step. She was determined to see that man receive punishment. Frey, though kind and gentle, was fair in her ruling as princess. Although Ventuswill was still ruler of Selphia, the townspeople tried to solve their disputes themselves without having to involve her unnecessarily. Frey was fit to be the princess. Though she was petite, and she looked dainty with her mint hair framed gently around her heart-shaped face, when holding any kind of weapon, she was as deadly as a cobra. As Forte reached the castle, She slammed open the door to Frey's room, barging in without caring if it was rude. That is….until she saw Frey was not alone. Kiel was there, talking energetically and using wild hand gestures. Frey seemed to be listening to him talking, and although she had on a polite smile, her expression seemed uneasy, as if she wasn't entirely sure she should be listening to his story. When he looked to be finished with his tale, she was about to comment when she saw the soaked dragon knight.

"Forte! Are you alright? You're positively shivering! I'll go grab some towels. Stay right there!" Frey dashed off to grab some dry rags from her wardrobe and to ask her butler Vishnual to bring some spare clothes that fit Forte. After Frey had left, Kiel had been left alone with his sister, and it took absolutely all his might not to completey laugh and ridicule her for her appearance.

"Wow Forte, what happened to you?" Forte was about to answer him when she noticed water marks stained around his elbows and cuffs. She put two and two together.

"Why, you scoundrel! YOU placed that bucket over our door? I'm soaked thanks to you!"

It was too much, Kiel had to let go off his laughter otherwise he would have exploded from holding his breath too long. Which, Frankly, she wouldn't mind if he had at that moment.

"Yup! That was me! Oh, this is priceless! I'm so glad I took advice from Leon and tried out some of his old tricks!"He chortled so loudly that Porcoline could hear him all the way from his restaurant, scaring the poor man into thinking it was a monster and making him eat food as fast as if he was hyperventilating. After wiping away the tears from his eyes and realizing that his sister had not joined in on his laughter, he gripped the book he held in his hand tightly. His sister usually only had two responses to anything he did. Maturely lecturing of his actions and having him reflect on the matters, or chasing him around while she brandished her sword. This time, it was neither. He hadn't noticed at first, but she had started to cry. Gentle weeping, so as not to make a sound as her tears intermingled with the river water he had used to splash her with.

'Why are you acting out so much lately? Don't you understand I try my best to take care of you while Father is away and make sure that you still enjoy life to the fullest? Time and again I've been tortured by you so that you could share a laugh with Leon. I can't take much more." Kiel had seen his sister cry before, many times, like when a spider crawled up her arm. But never had she cried because of him, not since they had been young. Of course physically he was a teenager, and she was barely older, but they, Forte especially, had changed mentally once their mother was gone. Once the initial shock was gone, he decided to try his best tactic, his innocent puppy look as Leon soon titled it, where he brought his eyes down until they drooped and pouted his lips. Apparently, it has quite the effect.

"Awww, Forte. It was just a joke. C'mon, you know I'm still young! Cut me some slack." Instead of helping matters, this seemed to enrage Forte further.

"No, why don't you cut ME some slack? I may be older, but you forget, I'm still a young girl. What in the world has gotten into you anyways? When Doug used to act this way, you always refused to take part. Now you suddenly decide it's fine once you realize Leon tells you to do it? What is different about him than Doug telling you to do it?! I deserve an explanation!"She was boiling mad. She wasn't that much older than he was, and yet he was up to all this mischief, and he uses his age as an excuse? There was more to this than that.

Once Kiel heard Forte's comment, he immediately flushed. He had dug himself into a hole, and now he couldn't get out. He couldn't just tell her why he did all this for Leon. Doug was his best friend, and he knew even if he refused him, Doug would understand, if grumble about him being too much of a goody two-shoes. But with Leon, he was mature, he was elegant, he was classy and refined, while also keeping his youth and longevity by having a sense of humor. With Leon,… he couldn't take the chance of doing something wrong.

"…..I can't tell you Forte." Kiel looked downwards, unable to hide his embarrassment. This only enraged his sister more though.

"Why not? Look me in the eyes as you talk to me and tell me why you can't refuse Leon the same as you can Doug?"Silence was the only response he gave.

"Kiel, I demand you tell me right now or I will march up to Leon and kick him out of Selphia!"

"You can't do that!" Forte was taken aback by Kiel's sudden outburst, but nonetheless charged forward. She couldn't really kick him out, but the threat seemed to hold some merit.

"Oh Yes I can Kiel, and I will do just that if you don't tell me what in the world is happening to you!"Kiel looked pained, unable to share his reasons as for why he cared so much for Leon and bent to his every will. He looked away, and sighed, exasperated. If he must be ridiculed, he would rather pay that price than have Leon taken away.

"Forte,…..I…I don't actually know why…."

She was speechless. What did he mean? Although not physically strong, Kiel was competent enough to know that words had power, and he used them wisely. Unlike her.

"….Huh?"Sighing Kiel responded heavily.

"I don't know why I care so much about Leon. I just…I don't want to disappoint him."

"Kiel it's nice that you look up to him, but-"

"It's more than that!" Stunned, Forte stopped talking. " If it was just respect, I have respect for Bado, and you, but….this feeling is so much stronger. I can't, I just,….."

"…"

"I don't know if you can understand this, but my chest hurts every time I see him, and my stomach does….somersaults and flips as if I have butterflies. My heart pounds rapidly, and I feel my breath shortening. Just one touch of his tail, his hand, his arm, his leg makes me feel as if lightning has stricken me in that spot and stopped my movements, while at the same time my legs feels as if they might give out, as if I walked a hundred miles without resting. And when he looks at me, my eyes feel as if they can reflect how hard my heart is pounding, and that he can see deep within me. I wish…." Blushing, Kiel stops, feeling as if his sister's stare will burn him from their intensity. He refuses to back down, and continues.

"I wish I could hug him, and every time he pats my hand, I want to hold it, or take it andk-k-kiss it, and caress his ears. His clothes are so fascinating, and he's so fit, it's a wonder how he is able to be so carefree. Oooohh, and his lips, the words are so sensual, and so soft…They are so gentle but deep with them are hidden meanings." Kiel snapped out of his fantasy, and realized he had been panting from the passion in which he spoke, and he hadn't noticed, but Forte had disappeared, and instead was replaced by Frey, who face was bright red, similar to an overripe strawberry, and seemed to have dropped all the rags and clothes she had been carrying. After seeing Frey's reaction, Kiel too had the decency to be embarrassed and looked down, unable to help the shame that overcame him as he realized she must have heard most, if not all, of his speech. What a fool he was! Thinking that Forte would listen to this nonsense he was spewing. But,…it hurt him to know she hadn't wanted to listen to him pour out his feelings. Then, he noticed it. Quiet, at first, just a gentle sound, but then, it rapidly became louder and fast-paced as Frey jumped up and down. clapping her hands and squealing. This only made him confused.

"Uh, Frey? Why are you clapping?"It seemed as if she had went insane, and he was worried she was going to turn volatile if he wasn't careful. Was it too much for the girl too handle? Had he destroyed her mind? She stopped jumping so that she could smile at him, giggling as she held a hand to her mouth.

"I'm sorry Kiel! I just found it absolutely adorable that you're in love! And with a trickster like Leon!" He was flabbergasted. What did she just say?

"Wait, I'm sorry, I don't understand… What are you talking about?"Frey then stopped, staring blankly at him. When she saw that he was truly confused, she sighed.

"Oh dear… You really don't understand? Truly?"

"Truly. I mean, I know Forte told me one day I might meet a nice girl and fall for her, but-"

"You're confused that I said you like Leon when he's a guy?"

"Yes."

"Hm….Well, this is a bit difficult….I mean…..Oh my goodness, this is impossible! Kiel, tell me, when you see him, do you feel as if your so happy you wouldn't are about anything as long as your with him?"

"…."

"Well?"

"Yes…"

"Well, if you had to choose between me and him, who would you choose? Be honest."

"Probably….Leon…."

"See? Kiel, when you like someone, you want them to be happier than anyone else, and they become the most important person to you next to your family. Does that make sense?"

"I….I think so."

"Good. We call that….well, I guess you can't say love, but you….you think someone is special, and that means your whole world begins to revolve around them. They are so important that anything we do we consider how they may think of it. Like how you want Leon to like you if you tease and play tricks on people. Do you agree?"

"….Yes." Kiel couldn't help blushing at this, and he started to think about one thing. He voiced his question to Frey.

"Do you….do you think that he might like me back?" The thing she said next made his blood freeze.

"I don't know."

"….oh…."

"Aw, don't be so glum. I just mean that Leon is so mysterious, I don't know if he feels the same way. You'll have to ask him yourself, Kiel." This was a lie. She DID know that Leon liked Kiel back from the affection and protectiveness he showed of him. But that didn't mean she wasn't gonna get away with a little fun! She also was a target of Leon's constant tormenting, and she would enjoy seeing the man squirm from this. Kiel fell for the bait, hook, line, and sinker, and unsuspectingly fell right for Frey's trap.

"You're right Frey! I think I will go ask him! Hey, do you think…maybe…you could come with me?"

_'__Yes, a front row seat!' _Frey thought.

"Of course I will Kiel! Let's go!"The two youths raced out of Frey's room, running off to the inn first to search for the fox-man.

Once she heard Kiel talk so passionately about Leon, Forte knew before he had finished that he was head over heels for Leon. She wasn't dense. Well, at least, not dense enough to recognize that her brother had feelings that were romantically related. She herself had felt that way before, so she knew the pain of having your heart being tugged this way and that by another person. She also wasn't dumb. As much as Leon believed he was able to fool everyone into thinking he didn't care, he was the sincerest person living in Selphia. Of course it irked Forte to know that Kiel liked a male instead of a female, but what did gender matter when the person inside was good? It shouldn't matter what physical form they took, kindness was the what mattered most. The only problem was that Forte had to make sure if Leon felt the same way. She couldn't let Kiel feel as if he was a freak just because Leon did not reciprocate his feelings. As she dashed through town, she noticed the lazy pace of a strangely dressed person heading toward the town lake. She quickly followed.

Once Lin Fa informed Kiel and Frey that Leon was at the lake, they raced outside, determined to get an answer. This was the moment. It was here that Kiel would have to decide how he felt about Leon.

When they arrived, they collided with armor, except instead of getting injured, they became covered in a sort of slime that stuck to their clothes.

"Forte?"

"Kiel?"

"UGH!" They all shouted at once, shocked at running into each other.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went home-"

"Kiel, I'm sorry I left, but I knew th-"

"What is this slime on me?! It's disgusting!"

The all stopped talking, and one by one answered.

"Kiel, I came to talk to Leon. I know how you feel towards him. I'm sorry I left while you were talking. Oh, and the slime is the water mixed in with armor's shining coat. Sorry Frey."

"It's okay Forte, just a little…icky."

"Forte, I came here with Frey so that I could c-c-c-confess my f-feelings to Leon, and…see if, maybe, he also likes me." Forte waited a bit, and then lifted Kiel up.

"Well then, let's go!" Laughing, Kiel allowed himself to be dragged by Forte and walked towards Leon, with Frey still in tow. Noticing the small crowd approaching him, Leon looked towards them, eyes sparkling with what you could only describe as excitement.

"Well well well. To what do I owe this cavalry for?" Kiel just stared at him wide-eyed, frozen before Frey pushed him into Leon's chest. Stumbling, he fell face forward, right into Leon's arm. He felt as if he might dissolve from the close proximity.

"Are you alright?" Leon's concern was evident, despite his attempt to hide it. His voice only helped Kiel's resolve, and he stood up, looking straight at Leon.

"Leon, I will not twist words, and I will not make excuses. I like you." This flabbergasted the older man. Was he hearing this right?

"Leon….What do you think of me?"Kiel was close to tears, and he felt as if one wrong word would tear him apart. He felt Leon's hand tilt his face up, and he looked at the man's gentle orbs that seemed to comfort him.

"Kiel, If you must know, I-"

* * *

_**Author's Note: AND THAT'S IT! Cliffhanger :)! Hope you enjoyed it. This is the fastest I've written a story, and I must say curiosity got the better of me. Reading it after I finished writing, it's sorta …..embarassing (-'^'-) Anyways, I hope I completed the request correctly, and please review. I'm sorry if not everyone enjoyed the story. Thanks again!**_


End file.
